In The End
by Dark-Kuchiki17
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, un vampiro en busca de venganza conoce a Kuchiki Rukia, una joven estudiante del nuevo curso. ¿que hara Ichigo cuando se entere que salvó a Rukia, pero pertenece a esa familia que tanto odia? ¿seguirá con su venganza? mal sumari pero denle una oportunidad :9 ¡de vuelta con el capítulo 5!
1. Chapter 1: El pasado

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como os van las vacaciones? Supongo que bien. Bueno aquí os traigo otra historia de mi loca mente. Esta historia es un poco seria y de drama. Espero que os guste y bueno de pasada dejad un review. Nunca había aprobado hacer una historia de vampiros, ¿pero un día tenia que hacerlo, no? Así que aquí comienza la historia. El principio de la historia narra el pasado de Ichigo.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO.**

Capitulo 1: El Pasado

_Un niño se encontraba jugando con un coche de juguete en el patio de su casa. Más o menos debía tener 9 años. De pronto escuchó abrirse la puerta. Cuando levantó la vista, una sonrisa enorme se hizo presente en su cara._

_-¡oka-chan!- dijo el niño de cabellera naranja corriendo a saludar a su madre._

_-Hola Ichigo- dijo una señora con una sonrisa hermosa en la cara. -¿te has portado bien?- dijo con su tono de voz suave._

_-si- dijo sonriendo feliz. -¿y papa donde esta?- preguntó el niño._

_-ya sabes que debe estar trabajando-_

_-oka-chan yo no quiero que vayas de noche a cazar a los monstros- dijo Ichigo cogiendo la falda de su madre muy triste y a punto de llorar. –Te podrían hacer daño-_

_-Ichigo ya sabes que es nuestro deber hacer esto. Ya sabes que somos vampiros y tenemos que proteger a los humanos- dijo poniéndose a su altura._

_-ya pero si no son los monstros, serán los cazadores que te podría hacer daño, ¡he escuchado que ellos…!- iba a continuar pero su madre le interrumpió. _

_-Ichigo, Ichigo tranquilo- dijo intentado calmar a su hijo._

_-¡pero es que te podría pasar algo! Y yo no quiero eso… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar solo…-dijo abrazando por el cuello a su madre._

_-no me va a pasar nada- dijo besándole el frente.-además siempre voy a estar aquí- dijo señalando su corazón._

_-¿de verdad?- dijo Ichigo _

_-si, además donde estés siempre estaré velando por ti- dijo regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. _

_-mami yo siempre te protegeré- dijo Ichigo decidido._

_-¡oh! Mi hijo ya se esta haciendo todo un hombre- dijo sonriendo. -Por cierto ¿quieres que vayamos al parque a jugar un poco?-_

_-¡siii!- dijo el niño con mucha emoción. _

_-pero tenemos que irnos ahora ya que puede que más tarde llueva- dijo entrando a su casa. –por si acaso llevaremos el paraguas y tu chubasquero. _

_-esta bien mami- afirmó el pequeño niño._

_-entonces al parque se ha dicho- dijo su madre._

_Salieron de su casa y fueron al parque. Se pasaron casi toda la tarde pero el tiempo cambió. Comenzaría a llover de aquí a poco._

_-mami, comenzará a llover- dijo Ichigo mirando al cielo. _

_-pues entonces volvamos a casa- dijo y lo miró. –suerte que trajimos el paraguas- dijo y en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte. –Ichigo ponte el chubasquero- dijo sacando el paraguas y abriéndolo._

_-vamos Ichigo démonos prisa- dijo Masaki. Había algo cerca de ellos, lo sentía pero la mujer intentó parecer normal para no asustar a su hijo. Tenia que estar alerta. _

_Comenzó a llover muy fuerte y mucho. Tanto que en pocos minutos que el rio estaba desbordando. Pasaron cerca de allí y es cuando Ichigo vio una figura de un niño cerca del rio. Parecía que quería saltar. Entonces recordó las palabras que su madre le dijo: "… es nuestro deber hacer esto. Ya sabes que somos vampiros y tenemos que proteger a los humanos…" _

_Entonces en ese momento pensó que tenía que proteger a ese niño. Corrió para detenerlo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo pero de repente todo se le puso oscuro. Antes de perder el conocimiento, lo último que escuchó fue que su madre lo llamó. _

_Cuando despertó se encontró a su madre encima de él. Se incorporó e intentó llamar a su madre._

_-¡mami! ¡Mami despierta!- dijo en niño. Ichigo se dio cuanta que su madre tenia sangre en la espalda. Se asustó y la llamó desesperadamente. Llovía muy fuerte._

_-¡mami por favor despierta!- dijo el niño. No sabía que hacer. Miró hacia todos los lados en busca de que alguien los ayudara. Entonces se fijó que en el suelo, al lado de su madre había una pequeña insignia. La cogió y pudo ver un escudo, era el escudo de los cazadores de vampiros, era del clan Kuchiki. Escuchó un rugido, se asusto y comenzó a llamar otra vez a su medre asustado._

_-¡mami! ¡Mami!...-_

De repente se despertó. Estaba respirando muy fuerte. Su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor frio. Había tenido una pesadilla, más mejor dicho, había recordado su pasado, su doloroso pasado. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Todavía era de madrugada pero ya no tenía sueño, aunque se hubiera pasado toda la noche despierto matando a lo monstros y nomas hubiera dormido 4 horas.

Genial, hoy comenzaba el su ultimo año en el instituto y ya no quería ir. Realmente no sabía por que iba allá pero hasta que sea de noche se aburría por la mañana y al menos podía divertirse con sus amigos.

Fue al lavabo a darse una ducha rápida. Recordó el sueño que tuvo, todavía el pasado le estaba persiguiendo. Cuando acabó fue a su recamara a vestirse y cuando se ponía la camisa vio que encima su escritorio que estaba la insignia. Se acercó hasta allí y lo cogió. La miró fijamente y la apretó con su mano. La ira circulaba por sus venas. Quería venganza por la muerte de su madre. Más de una ocasión pudo haber matado a algunos de los cazadores de ese clan pero siempre le venían en mente las palabras que su madre una vez le dijo cuando era pequeño:

"…_cuando esas grande, solamente alza tu espada para proteger a las personas del mal…"_

Desde entonces entró mucho para ser un vampiro fuerte. Quería vengarse, que alguien pagara por lo que hizo, pero esas palabras le frenaban, así que poco a poco se iba olvidando de su venganza, pero no del todo. Ya casi eran las 7 de la mañana, le sobraba mucho tiempo todavía así que se sentó en el sofá a mirar la tele. Rápidamente pasaron los minutos y se fue al instituto. De camino fue al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su madre. Caminó hasta que llegó a la lapida.

-ya han pasado 9 años de tu muerte mama…- dijo un poco melancólico. –Perdóname por no haberte protegido- dijo tocando con sus dedos el nombre grabado en la piedra. –Pero haré que paguen por tu muerte los que te mataron, lo juro- dijo muy serio. –ya vendré a visitarte más seguido- dijo levantándose. –Nos vemos mama- dijo yéndose.

Cuando ya estaba llegando al instituto, en un callejón, al otro lado de la calle, había muchos chicos reunidos en un círculo.

-_"¿que estarán haciendo?"-_ pensó en peli naranja pero entonces vio la respuesta delante de sus ojos. Dentro de ese círculo estaba una muchacha. La estaban molestando así que se acercó hasta allí para poder ver realmente que estaban haciendo. La chica quería salir de allí pero no la dejaban irse.

-vamos bonita dame un beso- dijo un chico acercándose cerca de ella.

-déjenme en paz idiotas- dijo la chica enfadada intentando escapar pero los 4 muchachos le bloqueaban el paso.

-uy, la gatita se pone fiera- se burló otro chico. -¿Qué nos vas a hacer, arañar?- continuó burlándose.

La chica no fijo nada. No caería en sus provocaciones.

-bueno si no quiere hacerlo por las buenas lo haremos por las malas- dijo el chico de antes cogiéndola por los brazos e intentándola besarla.

-¡no me toques bastardo!- dijo la chica y como tenia inmovilizados los brazos, utilizó la pierna para darle una patada en su entrepierna.

-¡ah! Maldita eso duele- dijo en muchacho adolorido y furioso. Así levantó el puño dispuesto a pegarle a la chica. Ella al darse cuenta de eso, no podía moverse ya que todavía el chico la tenia sujetada con un brazo así que cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero no llegó. En lugar de eso rápidamente sintió que ya no la cogían. Abrió los ojos para poder ver realmente que había pasado y vio que otro chico les estaba dando una paliza a los 4 chicos. Se quedó impresionada que el chico los dejó fuera de combate casi en unos segundos.

-¿Qué no os han enseñado que a las chicas no se les pega?- dijo Ichigo después de hacer acabado con todos ellos. No recibió respuesta alguna ya que todos estaban noqueados.

-creo que me pasé un poco…- dijo murmurando para si mismo. Entonces se giró para ver a la chica.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Ichigo acercándose a ella.

-s-si- contestó la chica. Ella se fijo bien y vio que ese chico era raro ya que tenía el pelo naranja además de que era muy pálido.

-¿no estas herida ni nada de eso verdad?- dijo Ichigo mirándola directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver el color de esos ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto ese color.

-no- contestó. –gracias por ayudarme emm… etto…-

-Kurosaki Ichigo-

-ah, entonces gracias por ayudarme Ichigo- contesto la muchacha sonriéndole y agradeciéndole.

-de nada emm… etto…-

-me llamo Kuchiki Rukia- contestó la chica.

Al escuchar su nombre Ichigo abrió los ojos. Sintió que le faltaba aire. No se podría creer a quien había ayudado.

**CONTINUARÀ…**

**Bien aquí acaba en primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Bien ahora voy a explicar unas dudas que puede que tengáis.**

**-Ichigo es un vampiro. Tiene 17 años. (Esto esta claro, ¿no?)**

**-El principio de la historia es el recuerdo que tuvo cuando era pequeño de la muerte de su madre.**

**-Ichigo no tiene hermanas así que vive solo en un apartamento. Más adelante explicaré donde esta su padre.**

**-Al principio Ichigo, su alimentación es normal, ósea que puede comer de todo pero todavía no bebe sangre, pero más adelante comenzará a tener instintos de querer probarla.**

**-Al principio solo dijo monstros pero cambiaré a llamarles hollows.**

**Ahora no se me ocurren más cosas que explicar, pero si tenéis alguna duda me lo preguntáis.**

**Espero que os guste esta historia, es vedad me faltaba deciros algo…**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAA! **


	2. Chapter 2: ¿¡nueva estudiante?

¡Hola de nuevo! Quería publicar este capitulo rápido ya que ahora me venia la inspiración. De aquí a poco publicare todos mis anteriores fics un capitulo. Estoy contenta ya que me vino la inspiración. Espero que os agrade el fic y bueno a ¡leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO MEPERTENECE. ES DE TITE KUBO.**

Capitulo 2: ¿¡nueva estudiante!

_-me llamo Kuchiki Rukia- contestó la chica._

_Al escuchar su nombre Ichigo abrió los ojos. Sintió que le faltaba aire. No se podría creer a quien había ayudado._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No lo podía creer. La chica que había ayudado era una Kuchiki. Se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Rukia extrañada de que ese chico la miraba fijamente, sus ojos mostraban ¿sorpresa? Ichigo se giro de espaldas a ella rápidamente.

-no… bueno se me hace tarde, adiós- y se fue corriendo. No quería estar allí. No quería hacer una estupidez ya que ahora por su sangre corría la ira.

Mientras tanto Rukia se el pasó por la mente que qué le pasaba a ese chico. Actuaba extraño… aunque además de eso, era muy guapo. Se quedó prendida de esos ojos de color miel que la miraban profundamente. Supongo que no lo volvería a ver. Por un instante se ruborizó por esos pensamientos, pero es que era la primera vez que un chico le captaba la atención.

-¡demonios, es tarde!- dijo corriendo hacia el instituto. Ya era su primer día de Instituto y ya llegaba tarde.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo llegó corriendo. Llegó muy justo. También se encontró a Tatsuki corriendo pero opuestamente a él.

-hola Ichigo también llegas justo, ¿no?- dijo recuperando el aire después de la carrera.

-si tuve un inconveniente…- recordó a esa chica Kuchiki. –…pero ya esta solucionado- dijo un poco frío.

-a bueno…-

Entraron a la clase. Tuvieron suerte que todavía no había venido la profesora. Se sentó en su pupitre y por detrás escuchó una voz.

-¡buenos días Ichigoo!- dijo Keigo corriendo hacia él para darle una abrazada.

-mantente lejos de mí- dijo dándole un golpe.

-buenos días Ichigo- apareció por allí Mizuiro.

-buenas Mizuiro- dijo Ichigo.

-¿ya te has enterado de la noticia?- preguntó Mizuiro.

-¿Qué noticia?-

-va a venir una nueva estudiante-

-a bueno no lo sabia- le restó poca importancia Ichigo.

-¡espero que sea muy guapa y así la seduciré y será mi novia!- dijo Keigo feliz.

-tu no seduces ni a una rata- dijo ya malhumorado Ichigo por las tonterías de Keigo.

-tu tampoco Kurosaki- dijo Ishida apareciendo por allí.

-oh cállate Ishida, al menos yo no ando babeando por…- pero no lo dejo continuar.

-Kurosaki- dijo en tono amenazador Ishida.

-vale, vale, pero tú no molestes-

-¿Orihime no viene hoy?- preguntó el Quincy.

-no dijo que iba al medico así que hoy no vendrá- contestó Tatsuki.

De todos sus amigos, Ishida era el que sabía que él era un vampiro ya que él también pertenecía al clan de los Quincys, que no eran vampiros, pero eran humanos con poderes y los utilizaban para también proteger a los humanos de los Hollows.

-buenos días todos- dijo entrando la profesora.

-buenos sensei- dijeron los alumnos.

-buenos creo que todos ya saben que hoy vendrá una nueva estudiante así que espero que os comportéis bien con ella, pasa- dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta. Entonces entro la chica. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, pero otra vez Ichigo no selo podía creer. ¿Es que había hecho algo malo para que esto le pasara? Pensó el peli naranja con los ojos abiertos. También pensó de qué idiota había sido ya que no se había dado cuenta del uniforme de la muchacha cuando hablaron.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- se presentó la pelinegra. Rápidamente ella hizo una rápida mirada en la clase y también se sorprendió a encontrarse con el chico de cabellos naranjas ahí. Los se quedaron mirando fijamente. La mirada de Rukia era de sorpresa, pero la de Ichigo era muy fría.

-haber donde hay un sitio libre- buscó la profesora un pupitre libre. –ah, allí al lado de Kurosaki hay uno- dijo señalando la mesa. Rukia caminó hasta allí y se sentó.

-bueno comencemos ya la clase, abrid el libro de literatura por la pagina 53…- dijo la profesora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rápidamente pasó la mañana hasta que por fin llegó la hora de patio. Ichigo cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hasta la terraza. Quería estar solo. Se sentó en el suelo y se puso los audífonos. Por un momento cerró sus ojos e intentó olvidarse de todo. Estuvo así por unos minutos. Por lo menos quería un momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-escuchó la voz de una chica. Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe. Sí, hoy no era su día de suerte. Primero salva a una Kuchiki, después se entera que va ala misma clase que él, y ahora que lo viene a buscar.

-¿Kuchiki?- dijo serio y mirándola.

-no sabía que venias a este instituto- dijo sentándose a su lado. –y por favor no me llames por mi apellido, solo llámame Rukia- dijo sin mirarle.

-…-

-así gracias por lo de antes- volvió a agradecer al peli naranja por haberla ayudado de esos tipos.

-ya te dije no pasaba nada, solo que no me caen bien los tipos así- dijo así un poco frio. Le incomodaba estar así.

-¿y que haces aquí solo?- preguntó Rukia continuando la conversación. No sabía porque pero quería seguir hablando con él, se estaba bien estar así. Nunca había estado así con un chico, además de solo conocerlo por corto tiempo.

Todo lo contrario le pasaba a Ichigo. Se sentía mal por estar así hablando con un Kuchiki. Aunque por otra parte, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, se sentía un poco bien estar así. Suspiro, por dios en que estaba pensando. Ya no se reconocía así mismo. Mejor sería poner las cosas en su sitio. Tenia que alejarse de ella lo antes posible. Podía ser una trampa para matarlo. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

-¿pasa algo?- dijo extrañada Rukia.

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo Ichigo fríamente caminando hacia a la puerta. Cuando se fue Rukia se quedó extrañada por la actitud del chico.

-ese chico es muy raro- dijo suspirando y mirando al cielo disfrutando del día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se preguntaba Ichigo a la vez que caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto. ¿Cómo podía haber estado hablando con ella? Una Kuchiki, una de ese maldito clan, los que asesinaron a su madre. Dios estaba cansado. Ya habían pasado tantos años odiándoles que hasta ya se había cansado. Necesitaba relajarse. Así que se fue al aula de música.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¿y ahora, donde está?- se preguntó Rukia caminando por los pasillos. Como era nueva en este Instituto, no se sabía donde quedaban las clases. Por lo que marcaba en su horario debía ir al laboratorio de biología. Frustrada comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando la maldita clase, pero paró al sentir una melodía.

-¿Quién toca así?- se preguntó al escuchar la exquisitez de la música. Comenzó a sentir la música hasta que se paró a la puerta de una aula. La abrió despacio y se sorprendió al ver al chico peli naranja de espaldas a ella tocando el piano. Era él el que tocaba de esa manera. Tocaba esa maravillosa melodía, era lenta, tranquila y muy relajante. Se quedó ahí parada en la puerta. Por lo que aparentaba la melodía estaba por acabar. Cuando acabo, Rukia no pudo evitar aplaudir a sus espaldas.

Ichigo estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Siempre que se le cercaba alguien, siempre lo detectaba. Había trabajado mucho sus habilidades de vampiro, así que le era muy fácil detectar a los humanos o a alguien que estuviera cerca de él. ¿Pero porque con ella no era así? Ya había pasado dos veces. La primera en la terraza y ahora aquí. ¿Qué hacía ella para que él no la detectara?

-oye Ichigo que quedaste mudo ¿pasa algo?- dijo Rukia. Ichigo salió e sus pensamientos. Ya lo investigaría a fondo todo este asunto.

-no nada-contestó secamente.

-¿eres tu el que tocaba?-

-si, ¿algún problema?-

-nada solo pasaba por aquí y escuché tocar a alguien y quería saber quien era- dijo Rukia. –Tocas muy bien-

-...ok…- dijo Ichigo un poco sorprendido. No pensaba que le digiera eso siendo quien es.

-¿siempre eres así?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó fríamente.

-eres frío, contestas mal y siempre traes ese ceño fruncido-

-no te importa- dijo cogiendo sus mochila. Se estaba enfadando. ¿Quién era ella para decirle eso? Solo se conocían de la mañana. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida pero de repente sintió una extraña presencia. Se sorprendió al reconocer de donde provenía.

-¡son los *_Sternritter_!-dijo muy sorprendido. – ¿¡Cómo pueden salir por el día, solo salen por la noche!_- _entonces sintió que estaban cerca de gente. –¡mierda, atacaran a la gente!_- _dijo corriendo a toda velocidad. Tenia que llegar rápido sino la gente sería atacada.

Lo que Ichigo no se dio cuenta es que Rukia escuchó un poco de lo que dijo. _¿Quiénes son los__Sternritter?_ Se pregunto Rukia. ¿Porque Ichigo dijo eso? No entendía nada. Era su primer día en un Instituto nuevo y ya pasaba cosas raras. 

Pero antes sintió algo raro. Era una sensación extraña, como si alguien o algo iba a hacer algo malo.Como si algo estuviera punto de pasar una cosa desagradable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo corrió hasta donde los detectó. ¿Cómo era posible que salieran de día? Solo ese clan atacaba de noche. Si no llegaba rápido esto acabaría en un baño de sangre.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Como les pareció el capitulo? A por fin el segundo capitulo acabado. Sé que me tardé en actualizar pero es que estos días estoy estudiando mucho ya que tengo que recuperar algunos cursos y bueno realizando un trabajo en grupo y bueno tengo mucho trabajo y casi no tengo tiempo para acabar de escribir los fics. Pero ahora que se acerca el verano podre dedicarme más tiempo a escribir.**

*****_**sternritter: **_**esta**__**en alemán. La mayoría de los nombres estaran en aleman. **

**¡Bueno hasta la proximaaa! A si se me olvidada… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAAA! **

**DARK-KUCHIKI17**


	3. Chapter 3: Corre

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que me he tardado en actualizar y por favor perdónenme (T.T). Ya es que (al menos donde vivo) hace muuucha calor y bueno da palo escribir Jeje ya sé que soy una vaga… intentaré escribir publicar más seguido así como en mis demás fics. NO pienso dejar todos mis fics a medio escribir y los pienso acabar TODOS, pero es que siempre se me viene una idea en la cabeza para otro fic y hasta que no lo escribo no dejo de pensar en ello y bueno me aumenta más el trabajo ya que tengo que escribir más fics. Bueno no los entretengo más con mi vida (que es aburrida =D) y a ¡leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO.**

**Capitulo 3: Corre**

_Ichigo corrió hasta donde los detectó. ¿Cómo era posible que salieran de día? Solo ese clan atacaba de noche. Si no llegaba rápido esto acabaría en un baño de sangre._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-maldición- dijo el joven de cabellos naranjas llegando al lugar donde había sentido la presencia, al ver como tres personas estaban en el suelo y cinco figuras con unas capas los tapaban. Se acercaban a esas personas, que eran dos mujeres y una niña. ¿Había llegado tarde?

-mm… ¿creo que disfrutaremos hoy verdad chicos?- habló un hombre.

-si- contestó el otro.

-¿de que disfrutareis, eh?- se escuchó la voz de Ichigo. Las cinco personas se giraron al ver de donde provenía la voz.

-aah… pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es Kurosaki- dijo el hombre de antes.

-¿se puede saber que diablos estáis haciendo Evankhell?- dijo Ichigo mirándolos con ira.

-ohh ¿Por qué te pones así Kurosaki? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, si ni siquiera las hemos matado- dijo refiriéndose a las mujeres y a la niña.

-pobre de ti que les hagas algo- dijo en tono amenazante. Al decir eso, un encapuchado comenzó a caminar hacía Ichigo pero fue parado por un brazo.

-no te muevas- dijo Evankhell. Se quitó la capucha dejándose ver. Era un hombre de caballo castaño oscuro. Era muy pálido. Sonrió de manera burlona dejando ver sus colmillos. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, un rojo muy intenso. En un rápido movimiento y a una gran velocidad se dirigió hasta Ichigo dispuesto a atacarle. El al ver que venía hacia él logró esquivarlo por los pelos.

-"¡_maldición, es muy rápido!"- _pensó Ichigo mirándole.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki, ya te cansaste o eso es todo lo que tienes?-

-cállate que todavía no comenzamos en serio-

-oh pero que vas a hacer si no tienes nada con que luchar- dijo burlándose y yendo hacia él.

-¿Quién dijo que no tenía nada?- dijo Ichigo y en ese momento estiró el brazo hacia un lado y de la nada de materializó una espada negra. El hombre abrió completamente los ojos y por un instante perdió de vista a Ichigo. Lo único que se dio cuenta es que delante de sus ojos había una línea negra. Rápidamente movió la cabeza y lo esquivó. Tanto Ichigo como Evankhell volvieron a mantener distancias.

-vaya Evankhell, ¿estas cansado es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Ichigo serio y repitiendo la misma pregunta que le había hecho.

-no te creas tanto- dijo pasando la mano por la frente. Ichigo le había hecho un corte y salía sangre. –tsk, veamos cuanto resistes- dijo y de repente comenzaron a atacar todos los sujetos que estaban allí. Era una pelea desigualada. Cinco contra uno. Ichigo esquivaba todo lo que podía pero también se llevaba unos golpes y cortes.

-cobardes- dijo Ichigo limpiándose un poco se sangre de su labio.

-¿nosotros? Vamos que dices, primeros te metes con nuestra comida, peleas con nosotros y ¿ahora dices eso? Si no puedes con nosotros des de un principio no haberte metido con nosotros, es más no se por qué defiendes a esa escoria- dijo refiriéndose a los humanos y señalando a las mujeres y a la niña. –realmente eres fuerte, eres un chico con potencial pero realmente no se porque defiendes mucho a los humanos, ellos son seres inferiores a nosotros- dijo dando vueltas alrededor de Ichigo. –Que somos superiores- acabó de hablar quedando al frente de Ichigo. Él solo se lo quedó viendo serio. –Únete a nosotros Kurosaki, únete a "Las Noches" y juntos destruiremos a esta raza inferior para siempre y por fin nos convertiremos en señores de la noche donde gobernaremos…- iba a continuar pero Ichigo lo interrumpió.

-¿"Las Noches" dices? ¿Estáis trabajando para Aizen?-

-si, Aizen-sama es nuestro líder que nos llevará a la victoria-

-Jajaja, y porque me dices eso. ¿Crees que sería tan idiota para unirme a vosotros? Solo sois unos animales que matan sin piedad a los humanos para satisfacer vuestras necesidades de sangre, no me compares con vosotros- dijo en posición de ataque.

-vaya ¿así que te rehúsas a unirte a nosotros? Pues bueno, tu única oportunidad la has echado a perder- dijo y en ese momento chasqueó los dedos y de la nada del cielo comenzaron a salir hollows, muchos hollows.

-¡que demonios estás haciendo!- dijo Ichigo al ver la cantidad de criaturas.

-bueno es un regalito para que te entretengas Kurosaki, nos volveremos a ver, claro si sobrevives a esto- dijo y desaparecieron al instante.

-no, maldita sea vuelve- gritó Ichigo pero unos de los hollows se le puso delante de él. –Joder- dijo y comenzó a luchar. Se estaba maldiciendo por no traer su insignia ya que no podía luchar con todo su poder.

Era muchos, siempre que acababa con uno salía otro, además tenía que darse prisa sino se escamparía y comenzaría a atacar a los humanos. Venían muchos y se estaba comenzando a cansar. De pronto se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-¡¿Ichigo?- él aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar de quien venía la voz.

-¿¡Kuchiki!, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó. ¿Qué hacía esa chica allí?

-¿pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?- miró delante suyo que había muchos hollows. -¿De donde han salido esos monstros?- dijo llegando al lado del chico.

-_"¡¿puede verlos?"-_ se preguntó Ichigo. Solo los vampiros pueden verlos ya que esas criaturas son seres del inframundo, seres que antes eran personas pero que sus almas fueron corrompidas por sentimientos negativos y pasaron a formar parte de la oscuridad. Los humanos no los podían ver y los humanos con poderes, que en ese grupo entraban los Quincys y los Cazadores solo veían sombras negras. Esa chica es humana, ¿entonces porque es capaz de ver nítidamente?

-¿puedes verlos?- preguntó Ichigo para asegurarse levantándose del suelo.

-¿¡Qué si los puedo ver! ¡Claro, no estoy ciega!-

-cálmate, no grites…- dijo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?

-¡¿como quieres que me calme si veo todo esto?-

-ya, no chilles, ahora acabemos con los hollows antes de que ataquen a la gente- dijo serio.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿a-acabemos?- dijo mirándole sorprendida.

-¿estas sorda? Acabemos rápido antes de que hagan destrozas mayores así que saca tu espada-

-¿espada, de que me estas hablando? yo no tengo nada de eso- dijo señalando la espada de Ichigo. Ichigo se quedó parado. La miró fijamente en sus ojos. No estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos había confusión, pero decía la verdad.

-pero eres una Kuchiki ¿no?- dijo Ichigo.

-¿que si soy una Kuchiki? No te entiendo…- dijo confundida. Ichigo se quedó pensativo unos segundos pero escuchó un golpe. Se giro quedando espaldas a la pelinegra.

-entonces será mejor que te escondas, así que vete- dijo serio y se dirigió corriendo hacia los hollows.

-e-espera, ¿Dónde…?- iba a continuar hablando pero ya estaba lejos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Quién realmente era él? Esta mañana la salvó de unos depravados que la estaban molestando. Después se entera que van al mismo instituto y además a la misma clase. Después se lo vuelve a encontrar y siente una sensación rara y el chico dice unas cosas raras y se va. Por causalidad ella también comienza a correr donde había sentido esas sensación, aunque no lo sabía porque. Después se lo encuentra y ve que el chico esta luchando con unas cosas, criaturas o lo que sean. ¿Además porque le preguntó si era una Kuchiki? Ese chico era muy raro. Cabello naranja, pálido, alto, ojos ambarinos, muy guapo… ¡pero que cosas estaba pensando! Mejor sería esconderse. Se giró y de repente delante de ella se le apareció un gigantesco hollow. Se quedó paralizada y no se movió. Sus piernas se quedaron clavadas al suelo.

-¡Kuchiki que haces, corre!- gritó Ichigo desde lejos pero la chica no se movía. -¡corre!-

El hollow se iba acercando a la chica y abrió la boca. Rukia solo cerró lo ojos.

-¡Rukia!-

…**CONTINUARÀ…**

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL TERCER CAPITULO. ¿Cómo os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado** **y bueno si me dejáis un comentario ¡me haríais la escritora más feliz del mundo!**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y por favor, ¡COMENTEN!**

**PD: Una ultima cosa, el titulo de este capitulo puede que os parezca raro o no pero como no sabía que titulo poner solo puse CORRE. No se, no me acaba de gustar pero es que tampoco quiero poner solamente capitulo 3 así que si encuentro otro titulo lo cambiaré o ya veré que haré. Bueno ahora si me despido.**

**¡Byeeeeeee! **

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Preguntas

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco a **anajudy****, ****ichi-kia-chan****, ****lisannette-chan****, ** por dejar reviews. ¡Gracias de verdad, me anima mucho que dejen sus comentarios! Bueno aquí llega el 4t capitulo de **In The End** y espero que os guste. No tengo nada más que decir así que ¡a leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH PERTENECE NO ME PERTENECE. PERTENECE A TITE KUBO.**

**Capítulo 4:** **Preguntas**

…_Se quedó paralizada y no se movió. Sus piernas se quedaron clavadas al suelo. _

_-¡Kuchiki que haces, corre!- gritó Ichigo desde lejos pero la chica no se movía. -¡corre!-_

_El hollow se iba acercando a la chica y abrió la boca. Rukia solo cerró lo ojos. _

_-¡Rukia!-_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cerró los ojos. No quería ver como esa cosa se la comía. ¿Cómo era posible morir así? Todavía le faltaban cosas por hacer. No quería morir… pero no recibió ningún golpe o algo. ¿Cómo era posible? La cosa esa le estaba a punto de atacar, además estaba muy cerca de ella. ¿Ya estaba muerta? Tragó saliva y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Delante de ella se fue formando una silueta y lo que más resaltaba era un color naranja. ¿Naranja? Abrió completamente los ojos y vio que aquel chico peli naranja que había conocido hoy se había interpuesto entre el monstro y ella recibiendo el ataque ya que parte de su hombro todavía lo seguía mordiendo la cosa esa.

-¿no de dije que te escondieras?- habló respirando fuertemente. Ese mordisco lo había recibido de lleno. Al principio pensó solo empujar al hollow pero hubo un momento en que su mente solo pensó en protegerla.

En un rápido movimiento le clavó en lleno con su zanpaktou y mató al hollow pero al hacer eso salió mucha sangre y no pudo sostenerse de pie y se arrodillo. La chica todavía estaba anonada con lo que había pasado.

-mierda, esto me va a doler mañana- dijo Ichigo para así mismo y levantándose con un poco de dificultad. –mm… ¿estas bien?- dijo mirándola seriamente.

-s-si-

Ichigo comenzó a mirar a los alrededores y vio que los Hollows comenzaron a dispersarse.

-tsk, tendré más trabajo esta noche- dijo Ichigo pasándose la mano por la cara.

Rukia todavía estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. Esa cosa había herido al chico pero el parecía no inmutarse, ¿Quién demonios era él?

-¿e-estas bien?- peguntó Rukia intentando levantarse pero cuando lo hizo volvió a caer ya que se había lastimado el tobillo.

-¿qué?- dijo Ichigo girándose para verla y vio que la chica se levantaba pero volvía a caer. ¿Estaba herida?

-auch- dijo Rukia sobándose el tobillo. Se bajó las medias negras que llevaba y miró su tobillo. Estaba rojo e hinchado. Así no podría caminar y ni siquiera podría volver a su casa ya que quedaba algo lejos. ¿Qué haría entonces?

Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que la chica pelinegra se había lastimado. Seguro que cuando él se puso en medio del hollow y de ella se había caído y se había lastimado. ¿Realmente esa chica era una Kuchiki? Todos de esa familia eran grandes cazadores con muy buenas habilidades y escuchó que el actual líder era fuerte pero esa chica… era normal, sin ningún tipo de habilidad además algo le decía que era, como explicarlo, "especial", su sexto sentido (que no fallaba) le decía que aunque a simple vista pareciera una humana normal, había algo diferente en ella. Además de poder ver a los Hollows. Demonios no entendía nada. Además ahora estaba herida y aunque lo quisiera no podía dejarla así. Pensó unos segundos de lo que iba a hacer y finalmente se acercó a la chica y se agachó para ver la hinchazón que tenía en el tobillo. La zona afectada estaba ligeramente roja así que utilizó unas de sus habilidades. Sin mucha fuerza sopló el tobillo de la morena, el aire frio impactó contra al piel de la pelinegra haciendo que poco a poco la hinchazón bajara.

Rukia había estado mirando fijamente todo los movimientos que el chico peli naranja había hecho. Sabía que ese chico no era normal por así decirlo. Había luchando con esos monstruos, le había salvado de uno, estaba herido y a simple vista parecía grave pero allí estaba él, parecía que no le dolía la herida, ¿además que le estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba soñando? Porque todo lo que había visto parecía sacado de las películas. Cuando iba a preguntar el peli naranja habló.

-mm… creo que ya esta bien- dijo secamente el peli naranja levantándose. –Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa- dijo sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-¿c-como has hecho eso?- dijo Rukia confundida. Le había curado el tobillo, ya no sentía el dolor que la impedía levantarse. Levantó la mirada para ver al chico impactada, asombrada, no sabia como explicar como estaba. –además ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Rukia levantándose y mirando su pie. Realmente se lo había curado. Luego miró al chico. Ichigo hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto y frunció mucho el ceño.

-ve a tu casa, estarás más… segura- dijo Ichigo. _"¿Por qué me preocupo por su seguridad? Bueno es una humana… pero es Kuchiki… pero ella…". _Molesto consigo mismose giro y comenzó a caminar. Se había echo tarde y no quería regresar al instituto además estaba cansado así que se iría a casa.

-e-espera, estás herido…- dijo Rukia mirando la herida del peli naranja y luego a sus ojos. –Tienes que ir a un hospital-

-no hace falta- dijo serio y yéndose. No sabía si era por que era pero comenzaba a sentirse raro. Estar allí hacia que se sintiese diferente. Comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Tenía muchas preguntas y necesitaba las respuestas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un grupo de cinco personas encapuchadas caminaban por un largo pasillo. Finalmente llegaron al final y entraron en una habitación muy espaciosa. Todos se quitaron las capuchas y se arrodillaron.

-ya estamos aquí Aizen-sama- dijo el vampiro de delante. –vengo a reportarme-

-ya veo, ¿has cumplido la misión que te di, Evankhell?- dijo Aizen sentado en su trono (*N/A: es el trono o silla donde se sienta Aizen en el hueco mundo =D).

-si, he luchado con Kurosaki Ichigo y luego llamé a los Hollows- dijo Evankhell levantándose. –También cuando nos fuimos vimos a Kuchiki Rukia llegar al lugar-

-¿Kuchiki Rukia? Ya veo- dijo Aizen cerrando los ojos. –Ya han hecho contacto los dos- dijo sonriendo un poco. –todo marcha según los planes- dijo Aizen. –puedes retirarte-

-si, Aizen-sama- dijo Evankhell se retiró con los demás encapuchados.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo se encontraba recostado en su cama. Estaba algo cansado. Tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza. Había muchas preguntas en su mente pero más que buscaba una explicación no encontraba nada.

-mm… esa chica… es como si yo... nah, será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterías- dijo a sí mismo levantándose. –Solo debo encargarme de esos bastardos y ya está- dijo cogiendo la camisa rota con sangre tirándolo a la basura- tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas triviales como esas y entrenar más - dijo mirando su hombro ya curado, sin ningún rasguño. -mm… realmente fui descuidado pero no entiendo el motivo por el cual… ¡ah! Da igual- dijo molesto y se fue a buscar una camiseta ya que estaba con el torso descubierto. –Creo que iré a ver a Urahara… si, entrenaré y me haré más fu…- iba a continuar pero lo interrumpieron.

-mm… Ichigo habla solo, creo que consiguió un amigo imaginario- dijo apareciendo una figura. -¿me lo presentas?- dijo burlonamente.

-ya lo creo- dijo otra figura apareciendo en la habitación del chico. –No te estarás volviendo loco, ¿verdad Ichigo? Sería una lástima- Ichigo la escuchar las voces abrió completamente los ojos y se giró para ver quienes eran.

-¿q-que hacen ustedes aquí?-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rukia llegó a su casa. Más bien era una mansión. Una gran mansión. Quería llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse. Estaba confundida, quería gritar, estaba… estaba… no sabía como estaba. Todo lo que había visto no tenía explicación. ¡Por dios si se lo explicaba a alguien nadie le diría que estaba loca! Solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo. Abrió la puerta y entró. De repente salió un hombre de edad avanzada. Era el mayordomo.

-bienvenida señorita Kuchiki- dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

-hola Luker- dijo Rukia saludándole también con una reverencia. –Y por favor ya sabes, no me llames por mi apellido, solo Rukia- dijo sonriendo.

-está bien señorita Rukia, lo tendré cuenta la próxima vez-

-bueno entonces me voy a mi habitación- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-espere un momento señorita, el señor Kuchiki se espera en su despacho, me dijo que cuando llegara fuera hacia allí-

-está bien Luker- dijo Rukia.

-¿señorita Rukia se encuentra bien?- preguntó el hombre. Rukia abrió los ojos.

-eh si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo sonriendo nerviosa. ¿Se notaba que estaba rara aunque ni ella misma encontraba un nombre para lo que le pasaba?

-nada señorita solo que la veo algo cansada- contestó el hombre.

-si estoy un poco cansada, todo este cambio me ha cansado un poco-

-ya veo señorita-

-bueno entonces me voy a mi habitación- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

-espere señorita, el señor Kuchiki me pidió que cuando llegara le avisara que él le estaría esperando en su despacho-

-Esta bien, ahora mismo voy gracias Luker- dijo Rukia caminando hacia el despacho.

Llegó hacia dos grandes puertas de madera. Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta que una voz masculina contestó.

-pasa- dijo la voz de un hombre. Rukia entró y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-me llamó Byakuya nii-sama- dijo Rukia. Un hombre de cabellera negra de ojos grises con rostro serio.

-si, quería saber como fue tu primer día de instituto aquí - preguntó el hombre sentado en una gran silla detrás de un escritorio negro.

-a… pues bien- respondió secamente.

-…-

-…-

-y ¿te estas adaptando bien? ¿Es mejor que Inglaterra?-

-se esta bien, solo es algo… cansado- dijo la pelinegra recordando todo lo sucedido. No le explicaría todo lo que había pasado.

-esta bien, puedes retirarte- dijo suspirando Byakuya. La conversación no duraría mucho.

-si- dijo Rukia e iba a salir cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el hombre viéndola fijamente.

-¿eh?-

-en tu pierna ¿que te ha pasado? Esta sucia-

Rukia miró hacia su pierna nerviosa. Allí, en su media, estaba llena de polvo. Seguro que cuando es calló se ensució. No sabía si explicarle todo lo que había pasado. No definitivamente no se lo explicaría ya que no la creería.

-ah, es que antes pasé por el parque y… me caí-

-ya veo puedes retirarte-

Cuando Rukia salió tomó una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró. Necesitaba descansar. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se estiró en su cama. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

_-¡Kuchiki que haces, corre!- gritó Ichigo desde lejos pero la chica no se movía. -¡corre!-_

Se le vino a

Cuando salió suspiró. Estaba cansada. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se estiró en su cama. Había pasado un día terrible y el más raro de su vida. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos en la cara y suspiró.

_-¡Kuchiki que haces, corre!- gritó Ichigo desde lejos pero la chica no se movía. -¡corre!-_

Se le vino a la cabeza imágenes de lo que pasó momentos atrás.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- se preguntó Rukia estirando sus brazos y mirando al techo. Había algo raro en ese chico. _"bueno no hay algo raro, es raro"_ se corrigió mentalmente. Pero había una sola cosa que no entendía nada. No lo conocía de nada pero la había ayudado y salvado, y solo se hablaron un poco pero… sentía como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…

-no entiendo nada…- dijo Rukia suspirando y cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**BUENOOO AQUÍ ACABA EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE "IN THE END" Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. NO SE POR QUE PERO ESTE CAPITULO HA TENIDO BASTANTES MODIFICACIONES… (suspira) ¡UFF! CON ESTA CALOR A VECES SE ME HACE IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR (bueno al menos donde vivo =D) PERO AUNQUE HAGA FRÍO O CALOR ¡ESCRIBIRÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! **

**ESPERO QUE NO LES HAGA DESILUSIONADO ESTE CAPITULO Y BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE OS PARECE. **

**TAMBIEN SI QUEREIS Y TENEIS ALGUNA IDEA PARA ESTA HISTORIA O ALGO ASÍ DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ASÍ ME AYUDAIS UN POQUITÍN ( jeje soy un poco vaga para pensar (se esconde avergonzada) )**

**¡BUENOOO CON ESTA ME DESPIDO Y HASTA PROXIMA!**

**PD: ¡DEJE UN REVIEW PARA ESTA VAGA ESCRITORA PORFAAA! :)**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Of That Time

**¡Hola a todos! ¡diossss! Ha pasado tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo y espero que me perdonen (T.T) He estado muy ocupada con los estudios y bueno me tuve que centrar en ellos para poder estar bien aunque a consecuencia de ello dejar de hacer algunas cosas que me gustaban, pero en mis tiempos libres, poco a poco iba escribiendo los fics que tenía pendientes y bueno este es el primero que he acabado. **

**Bueno no los aburro con mi vida y a ¡leer! ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba jeje (a veces tengo lapsus de memoria) debo agradecer a: **

**ICHIRUKI FOREVER, ****Yanu-chan****, ****anajudy**** y ****Kawai-Maria**

**¡Muchísimas GRACIAS por dejar vuestros comentarios! De verdad, vuestros comentarios hacen que este fic siga adelante. También debo agradecer a los anónimos que leen y a ****TODAS**** las personas que han comentado In The End. Gracias de todo corazón. **

**Bueno ahora sí no los entretengo más y a ¡LEER!**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO-SAMA**

**Capítulo 5: Memories Of That Time**

_-¿Quién es ese chico?- se preguntó Rukia estirando sus brazos y mirando al techo. Había algo raro en ese chico.__"bueno no hay algo raro, es raro"__se corrigió mentalmente. Pero había una sola cosa que no entendía nada. No lo conocía de nada pero la había ayudado y salvado, y solo se hablaron un poco pero… sentía como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…_

_-no entiendo nada…- dijo Rukia suspirando y cerrando los ojos para poder dormir._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Una niña se encontraba jugando con su conejo de peluche en un parque. Sonreía muy alegre ya que se lo habían regalado y a ella le encantaban los conejos. De repente una mariposa de paró delante de ella._

_La niña la verla se emocionó mucho e intentó acercarse más para poder ver las extrañas figuras que habían en sus alas, pero la mariposa volvió a volar._

_-¡ven aquí mariposa! ¡No te vayas!- dijo la niña levantándose, cogiendo su peluche e intentando seguirla._

_Estuvo corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la mariposa se paró en la rama de un árbol muy alto. La niña suspiró enfadada. Ese árbol era muy alto y ella no llegaba a las ramas para poder subirse._

_-¿Qué hacemos chappy?- le preguntó la niña a su conejo. –no llego hasta allí- dijo levantando la vista para volver a ver la mariposa pero se había ido. –vaya... se ha ido- dijo desilusionada._

_La niña se giró para poder volver al parque pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor era árboles. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba tan entretenida en atrapar la mariposa que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y ahora no sabía cómo volver._

_Comenzó a caminar pero todo que veía siempre delante eran árboles. No sabía qué hacer, se había perdido. _

_De repente se había escuchó crujir unas ramas. Se quedó quieta, intentado calmar su respiración rápida. Otra vez se escuchó una rama romperse. Armada de valor habló para ver si había alguien allí. _

_-hola- gritó para ver si alguien le escuchaba. -¿hay alguien allí?- comenzó a caminar poco a poco en la dirección donde había escuchado el ruido. Entonces en el suelo vio una cosa gris que se movía. Poco a poco se fue acercando y lo que vio la dejó impresionada._

_-¡mira chappy! ¡Otro chappy igual que tú!- dijo la niña con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño conejo que había en el suelo. –oh esta solito… ¿dónde está tu mamá?- dijo la niña cogiendo su vestido azul, subiéndoselo un poco y arrodillándose en el suelo. -¡kyaaaa que mono!- dijo cogiendo el conejito que estaba hecho una bolita y abrazándolo con suavidad. _

_Mientras que acariciaba al pequeño animalito, detrás de ella se escuchó un gruñido. La niña, al escucharlo, es giro lentamente y abrió sus ojos asustada por lo que vio._

_Detrás de ella había una especia de lobo muy grande que la miraba gruñendo, enseñando sus dientes. Parecía que saltaría sobre ella en cualquier momento. _

_La niña mientras tanto, muy asustada solo pudo abrazar fuertemente, sin lastimar, al animalito y a su peluche. No podía correr ya que estaba en el suelo, y si se movía un poco seguro que se la comería. Tenía miedo._

_El lobo comenzó a correr en su dirección y la niña solo pudo abrazar fuertemente al conejito y agachar la cabeza y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos._

_-¡no por favor!- gritó la niña esperando el golpe o mordisco -¡No!- _

_Pero no llegó. Todavía es escuchaba al animal gruñir pero nadie la tocó. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia delante y lo que vio la asombró._

_-¡agh! Eres fuerte- dijo la voz de un niño de espaldas hacia ella. –Pero yo lo soy más- dijo el niño que había parado el golpe poniendo un palo en la boca del animal. -¡aaaaah!- gritó y le pegó bien fuerte con al palo al lomo del lobo. Este aulló de dolor y se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles. -uf…- suspiro de cansancio el niño y tiro el palo al suelo. -últimamente me estoy cansado mucho, tengo que entrenar más- dijo para sí mismo. _

_Se giró vio que la niña le estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos y también tenía la boca abierta. Se rio por la cara que había puesto. Parecía que había visto a un fantasma. Ella al darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella frunció el ceño enojada._

_-¡¿tú de que te ríes?!- _

_-jaja, tu cara es graciosa-_

_-¿qué?- dijo frunciendo más el ceño. -¿Cómo te atreves a…?- iba a continua pero el niño la calló._

_-ya, ya no chilles- dijo acercándose a ella. -¿estás bien?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y se impresionó al ver el extraño color que había. Eran unos ojos con un color violeta profundo. Nunca había visto unos ojos así. _

_-no te acerques- dijo ella a la defensiva. –onee-chan me dijo que no me acercara a las personas extrañas- dijo señalándole._

_-¿extrañas?- dijo haciendo una mueca de no entender nada. –Yo no soy un extraño-_

_-claro que lo eres. Acabas de espantar a ese lobo y eso es extraño-_

_-¡claro que no! Yo…- pero calló. Solo se la quedó mirando._

_-¿tú qué?-_

_-nada- _

_-¡oye!-_

_-¿estás bien o no?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. _

_-si-_

_-¿y qué haces por aquí?- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. _

_-ah… pues yo…- dijo cogiendo su mano y levantándose. –Encontré a este conejito- dijo enseñándole el animalito e intentando cambiar de tema. No quería admitir que se había perdido._

_-¿estas perdida verdad?- dijo recostándose en un árbol con los brazos cruzados._

_-"¿cómo lo ha sabido?"- pensó la niña. –yo no estoy perdida- dijo firmemente._

_-ajá, bueno se está haciendo tarde. Yo me voy- dijo comenzado a alejarse._

_-¡no! Espera, yo…- dijo intentando inventar algo. –yo también tengo que ir en esa dirección espérame- dijo cogiendo su peluche del suelo_

_-¿y quién te ha dicho que me voy en esa dirección?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿qué?-_

_-sé que te has perdido. Estamos muy lejos y si no nos damos prisa se hará de noche- dijo mirando al cielo. –ves está ya casi está oscureciendo-_

_-¿Cómo? Pero si era de día cuando estaba jugando- dijo también mirando el cielo. –debo irme a mi casa. Seguro mi onee-chan debe estar preocupada- dijo triste la niña. El niño la miro fijamente y suspiró. _

_-Anda vamos- dijo cogiendo su peluche con una mano y con la otra cogiéndole a ella de la mano. La niña se ruborizó ante ese gesto. Ningún niño la había cogido de la mano._

_Estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que la niña habló._

_-gracias por lo de antes- dijo mirándole a los ojos. Se sorprendió por el color amielado que tenía._

_-no hay de que-_

_-y sabes eres diferente- dijo mirando hacia delante._

_-¿diferente?- _

_-sí, nunca había visto a alguien con ese extraño color- dijo señalando a su cabeza._

_-es natural vale- dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_-y también eres muy pálido-_

_-…- no dijo nada. Solo miraba hacia delante._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-mm… Mi nombre es "…."- dijo mirándola. -¿y tú?- _

_-me llamo Rukia- dijo sonriéndole. El niño también sonrió._

_-sabes tú también eres diferente. Tienes un extraño color de ojos… aunque te pega- dijo mirándola. –Tienes el pelo negro, la piel blanca y los ojos violetas, si te pega- dijo mirándola convencido. _

_-¿m-me pega?- dijo ruborizada. Tenía las mejillas rojas. –Gracias-_

_Ya comenzaron a ver el parque donde estaba Rukia jugando. Escucharon que alguien la llamaba._

_-¡es onee-chan!- dijo contenta. -¡muchas gracias "….."!-_

_-sí, yo también me tengo que ir. Mi mamá debe estar preocupada- dijo cayendo en cuenta de que se había alejado. _

_-ya nos volveremos a ver, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la niña despidiéndose._

_-si- dijo sonriendo aunque Rukia vio que la sonrisa parecía triste. –adiós- dijo comenzando a alejarse._

_-¡adiós!- dijo mirando cómo se iba. _

De repente abrió los ojos. Se levantó un poco y vio que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Era de noche.

-vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?- dijo estirándose un poco. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver el cielo oscuro de la noche. –Otra vez he soñado con eso- dijo mordiéndose el labio pensativa. -¿Por qué no me puedo acordar se su nombre y su cara?-

Suspiró cansada. Era un recuerdo que vivió de pequeña, pero últimamente lo estaba soñando seguidamente. ¿Por qué? Además, ¿Por qué no puede acordarse de su nombre ni de su cara?

-tengo de dejar de pensar en eso- dijo cansada. –mm… necesito una buen baño- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-sabes te has vuelto muy frio primito- dijo una voz femenina sentada en un sillón. –estoy tan triste- dijo haciendo el gesto dramático.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. –No moleste Nicole-

-digo la verdad- dijo cruzando los brazos. -¿a que si Lauren?-

-es verdad- dijo la otra mujer que estaba sentada en una silla. –Necesitas una novia- dijo sonriendo.

-¡pero qué dices!- dijo alterado. -¡no necesito una novia!

-pues a tu edad si que la necesitas. Yo a tu edad…- dijo Lauren haciendo gesto de que esta recordando.

-¡no me lo expliques!-

-ok-

-y bueno ¿a que habéis venido?- dijo intentado calmarse.

-¿acaso no nos quieres aquí?- dijo Nicole poniendo ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Qué? ¡no! Yo no he dicho eso. Es solo que se me hace extraño veros por aquí. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no venís- dijo bebiendo un poco de agua. Ellas lo miraron fijamente. -¿Qué?-

-tu todavía no has mordido a nadie verdad- dijo Lauren con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó interesada Nicole con una sonrisa.

-¡no cambieis de tema! Y decidme que os trae por aquí-

-vale, vale- dijo Nicole levantando las manos. –Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- dijo ya seria.

-¿hablar?- preguntó por extraño por la seriedad que había en el ambiente.

-sí y tenemos que ir a ver a Urahara. Cuando lleguemos allí te lo explicaremos. Es muy importante- dijo Lauren muy seria.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Buenoooo! aquí acaba el quinto capítulo de este fic y espero que os haya gustado. Espero no tardar para subir el siguiente capi así que tened paciencia ¿vale? **

**Una cosita, en principio a este capi iba a llamarlo "Recuerdos" pero como el primer capi ya tienes ese nombre a este capítulo pongo el título "Memories Of That Time" – "Recuerdos de aquella vez" ya que no se me acudía otro título. **

**Bueno ahora tengo que irme a casa ya que estoy en un ciber y solo vengo a colgar este capi. Mi madre me está llamando porque estoy tardando mucho y si no voy rápido se enfadará jeje. Bueno no me queda más tiempo así que… **

**¡Nos vemos byeeeeeee!**

**PD: se me olvidaba… (otra vez el lapsus de memoria) ¡dejaaaaad un comentario pooooor faaaaa!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;)**


End file.
